Lupin Gunner
The is the pistol-like transformation device of Zoruku Tojo (Kamen Rider Lupin), created by stolen data from Mashin Chaser's Break Gunner. Unlike the Break Gunner, the Lupin Gunner has more strange abilities than the original version, and the announcement is very suave. It has an additional that is accessed via the Lupin Blade Viral Core. In this mode, by pressing and releasing the Destruction Muzzle, Lupin can launch a colorful energy beam to slash his enemy. After Lupin returned and helped to defeat Roidmude 100, the Lupin Gunner was left behind and later came into the possession of the Special Investigation Unit. After the destruction of Gold Drive and Sigma Circular, it was among the Kamen Rider arsenal locked beneath the Drive Pit alongside Krim Steinbelt himself. Functionality To transform, the user firmly holds the and slams their hand on the spring-like button, holds it for a few seconds, then lets go and aims the Lupin Gunner above their head, causing the device to announce while a series of jewels projects out of it to surround the user and combine with the user's body, thus ending the transformation sequence into Kamen Rider Lupin. By pressing and releasing the Destruction Muzzle, Lupin can also activate the Lupin Gunner's Gun Mode. Pressing the Destruction Muzzle once again activates its Break Mode as well. It also allows him to use the Lupin Gunner as a knuckle duster with the small spikes below the Destruction Muzzle called empowering the blow. Lupin can only up using his personal Viral Core by inserting it into a slot called the behind the , a silver spoiler. Pressing the Destruction Muzzle while the Lupin Gunner is in Blade Mode will reactivate its Gun Mode once more, allowing Lupin to snipe his target by pulling the . Once his Lupin Gunner is in Blade Mode, Lupin can use a finishing attack called , which is a jewel-shaped energy slash. It is activated by pressing and holding the Destruction Muzzle before pulling the Demolition Trigger once more. Gallery Transformation= ZorukupushedLupinGunner.png|Zoruku presses and holds the Destruction Muzzle before... Colorful jewels floating.png|releasing it, causing projections of jewels to shoot out where... Lupin suit mergeing.png|the metal parts of Lupin's suit appears and... Lupin golden light.png|covers him in a golden light in order to... Lupin trans complete.png|create Lupin's suit for it to merge with Zoruku's body before... Lupin scarf.png|materializing his mantle, thus completing his transformation into Kamen Rider Lupin |-| Wielding= Zoruku Tojo LG.png|Zoruku Tojo KR-LUPIN.png|Kamen Rider Lupin |-| Attack Modes= Lupin Blade.png|Blade Mode LG Slashing.png|Break Mode LG Shooting.png|Gun Mode |-| Abilities= LG Roidmude absorbing.png|Roidmude absorbing LG Film strip manifestation.png|Film strip projection creating LG Number-less Roidmude creating.png|Number-less Low-Class Roidmude manifestation Lupin trapping.png|Film layer trapping |-| Finishers= Ultimate Lupin Strash.png|Ultimate Lupin Stlash Notes *In the DX Lupin Gunner, when anything other than the Lupin Blade Viral Core is inserted, it will make the following sounds: **Drive's normal Type Change Cars, Tire Exchange Cars, Special Side of Shift Next Special, and Shift Speed Wild Technic: **Mach and Chaser's Signal Bikes, Shift Dead Heat, Tridoron Key, and Next Side of Shift Next Special: **Shift Formula, Shift Tridoron, and Pit Crew Shift Cars: **Viral Cores: **Any other Shift Cars or Signal Bikes inserted will cause the DX Lupin Gunner to make an error sound. Appearances * Kamen Rider Drive **''Kamen Rider Drive: The Challenge from Lupin'' **''Secret Mission Type LUPIN: ~Lupin, The Last Challenge~'' **Episode 47: Who Will You Entrust the Future to, My Friend? Category:Transformation Gear Category:Guns Category:Knuckle Weapons Category:Dual Weapon Category:Daggers Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Villain Weapons